


Only Human Afterall

by SynchronizedFireflies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronizedFireflies/pseuds/SynchronizedFireflies
Summary: It's hard being the only human surrounded by immortals.





	Only Human Afterall

It was a supposed to be a joke, just a simple prank. They were celebrating the first anniversary of Jeremy joining the crew and Gavin had planned a special heist for it.

“So, we are going to rob these three convenience stores at the same time,” Gavin started his presentation, pointing to some selfies he took. “We’re gonna to be split up into our team. Team Boston Tea Party will have this one. Team Crazy Mad will take that one and Team OG will have the last one.” Each statement was punctuated with a point towards one of the selfies. “One person stands outside and covers the person who goes inside and robs them. The person outside is also in charge of procuring a getaway vehicle. Then lose the cops and we’ll meet up on Chilliad right by where we tried to do Downhill Jam. Any questions?”

Ryan raised his hand and Gavin sighed. “We’re not in school, Ryan.”

“Should we steal a vehicle or use one of our own?”

Gavin contemplated this for moment before responding, “Get one of your own so we don’t have the cops on us before the heist even starts.”

“Are we going to get matching clothes this time?” Another question this time from Geoff.

“I suppose that’s up to your team. Me and Jeremy are totally going to.” Jeremy laughed and high fived the British man.

“Ok, um, everybody make sure you have your comms and make sure you’re ready by 3:00.” With that, Gavin left the room and Jeremy followed him, leaving the others to talk to their teammate. Jeremy and Gavin climbed into the Armoured Tim and drove to the nearest Posonbys where they decided on black leather jackets and blue jeans. Jeremy insisted that they have some type of hat and eventually they agreed on a brown cowboy hat. And with that final purchase, the pair exited the store. Once again, they climbed into the obnoxiously colored car and Gavin put his comm in. “Is everybody ready?”

There was whoop from Michael. “Hell yeah. Team Crazy Mad is in position.

“Team OG is ready and waiting,” Jack answered more calmly and Geoff giggled beside him.

“Does everyone know what they’re doing?” Gavin did one last check. There were yeses across the board despite him and Jeremy never speaking about it. Gavin looked down at his phone and saw it was already 3:15. “On three we go. 1...2...3...See ya on Chilliad!”

Jeremy drove up to the store and Gavin hopped out of the car. As he entered through the doors, he could hear the other robberies kick off. There was so much yelling in his ear as he told the scared clerk to hand over the money. She yelped and begged with him to spare her life.

“Just hand over the money and you’ll be okay,” Gavin calmly said with a smile on his face. After that, he got the money pretty fast. He ran outside and climbed into the car. Jeremy put a bullet through a cop’s head and looked around before climbing into the driver’s seat again. Most of the cops were just starting to show up as the two men sped away in the bullet proof vehicle.

The cops weren’t far behind as they swerved through the streets before eventually ending up ramping into the airport. “Do you have a parachute?” Jeremy asked and Gavin nodded with a confused look on his face. “You ready to take to the skies?” Jeremy asked and Gavin broke into an understanding smile. “Hell yeah.” The two dived out of the car and raced into a hangar where they climbed into a Luxor.

“Nothing but the best,” Jeremy chuckled before taking off. As soon as the plane reached cruising altitude and Gavin was absolutely sure the cops had lost their trail, he updated the rest of the crew.

“On our way to Chilliad.” But there was no response and Gavin quickly realized he couldn’t hear anything through the comms except for a constant static. “Hello?” he tried again. “Hello?” He turned to Jeremy. “I think my comm’s blown out. Try yours.”

“Hello,” Jeremy said. “Can anybody hear me?” A long pause. “Nothing. No one’s responding.” Gavin nodded, trying to hide his nerves. “Let’s just get to Chilliad. They’ll meet us up there if they’re still alive.”

Jeremy nodded and the pair rode the rest of the way in silence. As they passed over Chilliad, Gavin pulled on his chute and dived out. Jeremy quickly followed him and they dived down towards the ground then slowly floated down before coming to a hard stop on top of the mountain. They waited around there, listening to nothing but the static before Jeremy finally began to get nervous.

Then fireworks exploded around them and Jeremy yelped while Gavin laughed at him. “Happy anniversary!” he called as the others began to reveal themselves.The scared look on Jeremy’s face began to fade away replaced with a smile.

Michael came up and gave him a quick hug before setting of another firework. “Woohoo!” They celebrated the rest of the night with bevs and fireworks. Eventually, their large supply of fireworks ran out and Michael began to shoot rockets. Drunk Michael stumbled around the laughing group with a rocket launcher dragging along behind him. He tried to raise it up to the sky for another shot, but the alcohol had made him weak and the rocket fired off of Chilliad. The action went completely unnoticed by the rest of the crew and booze warping his mind gave him an idea. He hefted the rocket launcher again though it took several tries. A mischievous spark entered his eyes and...he tripped sending the rocket hurtling towards his friends. The rocket had been supposed to fly above them but in panic he had pulled the trigger. He watched as the rocket exploded in the middle of the group before a piece of shrapnel took his life.

Gavin woke up, still laughing. The last thing he remembered was Michael slunking off by himself and Jeremy making up a stupid website pun.

Then he began to scream and jumped away from Jeremy’s body. His body was splayed out in an awkward position and he was missing both of his legs. Everyone ran over and joined Gavin staring at the body, blackened with his eyes a stark white as if they had watched the rocket fly towards them. Michael covered his mouth and tears pricked his eyes. “I didn’t mean to,” he cried. “It was an accident. I’m so sorry, Jeremy.”

The others stared at him now, shocked. “What happened?” Geoff kindly asked, trying not to let anger cloud his judgement. Michael shook his head and the tears fell freely now.

“I didn’t mean to,” he repeated. “I was so fucking drunk. I shot a ro-rocket.” He paused and tried to catch his breath. “I tripped right before I fired and the rocket went straight at you guys and… and…. I was so drunk. I should’ve of stopped but no I just had to keep going. He’s dead. Oh God, he’s dead.” Michael collapsed after that and laid his head down on Jeremy’s chest.

“Maybe he’s not dead,” Gavin said hopefully, feeling it was better to live in denial than face what had happened. Jack shook his head and laid his arm on Gavin’s shoulder. “If he’s not, he’ll wish he was.”

Gavin shook his head again. “Maybe he’s immortal.” He looked at the others and watched as a doubtful look passed through each of the gents. But they still put the body into the trunk. But Jeremy never woke up; not on the car trip, not when Ryan carried him to his room, and not when Jack went to check on him the next morning.

No, his body was as burnt as yesterday, his eyes still as fearful. But Gavin refused to let them take him. At first, Michael had fought with Gavin, pleading with the gents to give Jeremy a chance, but as the smell of burnt and rotting flesh filled the house, he relented and accepted that Jeremy’s death was on his hands. Finally Gavin realized that he wasn’t coming back. It’d been almost a week and everytime he went to check on the dead lad, Jeremy still looked the same. His legs were still missing, probably completely obliterated by the blast, and sometimes Gavin even thought he could still see smoke tendrils curling around him.

But no, they’d known from the day he was hired that Jeremy wasn’t immortal. He didn’t try to hide it and came right out and told the crew. Geoff almost didn’t hire him, but he saw the potential the young man had and promised himself that they would protect him. He’d always known Jeremy would die, but he never expected it would by the hand of one of his own members. Geoff found it incredibly hard not to pummel Michael every time he saw him though he knew Michael was beating himself up about it.

Geoff walked into Jeremy’s room just as they were about to move him for the funeral and found Michael kneeling by the bed. Michael never noticed Geoff’s presence and continued to have a conversation with the dead man.

“I’m really sorry, Jeremy. I swear, I didn’t mean to. I swear it was an accident. I promise I’ll never drink again. I’m never gonna hurt someone I care about again.” He was full sobbing now and Geoff felt the hardness in his heart soften upon seeing Michael’s vulnerability. He walked up behind him and put his hand on the lad’s shaking shoulder. They stayed like that until Ryan took the body away. As Michael watched Jeremy disappear from sight, he regretted the promise he’d made, but he held fast. Michael Jones never touched another bottle of alcohol.

One week ago, they’d been planning on giving all the money from the heist to Jeremy. Now they were using it to pay for his funeral.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
